Untamed 2: Pleasure Forest
by Malicewolf
Summary: This time, White decides to have a picnic at Pinwheel Forest. Little does she know, she has an unusual encounter with Virizion. Lemon Warning WhiteXVirizion


"C'mon White! The earlier the better!"

"Ok Cheren! Geez, ya don't have to rush!"

White and Cheren were going to Pinwheel Forest for a picnic. White and Cheren brought all of their Pokémon with them.

"Do we have everything?"

"Yep," said White. "We're all set and ready to go."

White and Cheren headed out to the car. White was driving and Cheren just enjoyed the thrill of looking out the window to see such a view. Today's weather was going to be a clear and sunny day. No clouds were expected to be in the sky.

"Well, this ride won't take long. We'll be there in no time. I know exactly what route to take."

White drove through the town as usual, not to get there faster, but to enjoy seeing people walking about and doing their errands. As White stopped at the red light, Gym Leader Lenora stopped by her window to have a quick chat.

"Hello there, White! How are things going?"

"Oh hello Lenora! Everything's fine! How's your Watchog?"

"My Watchog? She's doing great, but she'll need to retire. It's only temporary though."

"Why is that, Lenora?"

"Well, she's about due to have her litter soon. So she'll need a lot of rest!"

"Oh, that's great!" said White excitedly. "Do you plan to keep them all?"

"Good question! Actually, I've found some nice trainers who are willing to adopt the Patrats when they become five weeks old. And besides, who doesn't want a Patrat from a Champion born Watchog?"

"That's nice. Well, I'm off to Pinwheel Forest. We're going to have a picnic there. See ya around, ok?"

"Sure thing White!"

As the light turned green, White sped off as she waved good-bye to her favorite Gym Leader. They were on the right route and were not too far from the forest. She even saw the sign saying that it was only 1 mile away.

"One mile to go, White!"

White drove steadily on the road and kept focus until she finally reached her destination. She felt welcome when she saw the sign.

_Welcome to Pinwheel Forest._

"Well, we're here! I'll park in those vacant lots. I don't mind walking a bit to reach the picnic area."

"I don't mind either," said Cheren. "And besides, I could use some exercise."

White and Cheren finally parked the car and started to walk towards the area. The tables were nice and clean. Not a single piece of trash was on the ground. The wild Pokémon were at ease as a Swanna and her Ducklettes swam past them. The sweet summer scent of a Deerling's fur filled the air.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"It is! Now, let's get started on those hamburgers and hotdogs."

"Right! Ok everyone! Come on out!"

White released all of her Pokémon at once. Cheren did so as well.

"Come out too, you guys!"

Cheren released his Pokémon as his Serperior excitedly curled around him.

"Ok, ok! Serperior, ha-ha, enough! XD"

The grass snake couldn't help but show affection to his trainer. As Cheren and White prepared to cook, their Pokémon started to play in the mean time.

"Well, these won't take too long to cook. They'll be done in about a few minutes."

"Great! I'm starving!" exclaimed Cheren as he rubbed his stomach.

The smell of hotdogs and hamburgers also attracted the attention of their Pokémon.

"Don't worry. You guys will have your fair share as well."

Afterwards, the food was done, and everyone was ready to eat. White's Samurott gobbled down his food quickly, as Cheren's Serperior savored every last bit by eating slowly. Unfezant took her time, pecking elegantly and eating her food in a favorable manner. After eating, the food seemed to give the Pokémon more energy to play. So they play pretend, pretending as if they were in a Pokémon battle. Serperior loved to dodge Samurott's glomp. When Samurott did catch Serperior, he was it and a game of tag took place. All the Pokémon got involved. It was their favorite game.

"I want to play too." said White.

"I'll join too!"

Soon, both trainers and all of their Pokémon were in a frenzied game of tag. Everyone was tagging each other and everyone was "it". To them, they seemed to enjoy running more than being tag. Eventually, tag became a game for just simply running around. They played for a good two or three hours before the energy from the food ran out. Everyone was exhausted.

"Whew! I feel tired."

"Yeah, I need a rest too!"

Cheren felt sleepy, so he decided to take a quick power nap so that he would be fully energized later on in the day. White decided to clean up a bit as she saw the other Pokémon sitting and engaging in a conversation. What were they saying? If only white could understand them, she would love to join in and listen to their stories. After cleaning up, White seceded to go for a stroll.

"Hey! Hey Cheren!" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back!"

"Oh, ok then. Be safe….zzzzz…."

White told her Pokémon as well.

"Ok guys, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back. You watch over Cheren, ok?"

"Samurott!"

"Unfezant"

"Stout! Stoutland!"

Her Pokémon agreed, as she ventured off on the trail. She walked throughout the forest, looking here and there. She saw several Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear swinging through the trees. The distance call of a wild Unfezant was heard not too far away. White walked a bit until she had to go the restroom. Luckily, one was nearby, so she went there. After she was done, she continued her way through the trail, until she reached the Rumination Field. White always wanted to walk there. Instead, she ran. She never stopped running because she was excited to get there. She still kept on running….until she saw a large green-like Pokémon resting in the middle. White stopped instantly, carefully not to wake the Pokémon.

"Whoa! What kind of Pokémon is that?"

With such a keen sense of hearing, the wild Pokémon stood up and looked down at White, with elegant eyes. White was amazed at such a beautiful creature.

"Ugh….very unkind of you to wake me from my rest. You humans never learn!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…I was just…"

"Walking along looking for trouble?"

"No."

"Then give me a reason why I shouldn't fight you. It's been years since I fought a human and I haven't lost my edge…yet!"

"I was just taking a stroll. I don't mean no harm at all."

"You do have Pokémon, do you? Do you treat them well?"

"My Pokémon are well cared for. In fact, they are being looked after for a while."

"I see. You are very honest and wise, my friend. I can sense justice within you. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Virizion. I'm part of the Muskateer Trio. My brothers, Cobalion and Terrakion live elsewhere, protecting Pokémon and….some…humans…"

"C-Cobalion?"

"You heard of him? Virizion asked.

"Y-Yes. I…have."

"Such legends are told to you humans, huh? I guess I have no need to worry about you."

"Thanks," said White. "You are ever so kind."

"My, my, you are such a kind human! What's your name?"

"They call me White."

"White…so lovely."

Virizion, then looked up in the trees only to see a single white flower. With his powerful hind legs, he reached up, grabbed the flower, and handed it to White.

"For you, my lady!" as Virizion bowed down to her.

"Oh, you are so kind!"

White took the flower and placed it in her hair. She thanked him by petting him on his head.

"Very nice," said Virizion. "Very nice."

"Yes, you are…so nice."

White then had that strange feeling again. It's like the same feeling she had towards Cobalion. Could this be déjà vu? Was she living this event again?

"Virizion…"

"Yes?"

"Mind if I…"

"You may. I enjoy affectionate humans like you."

White started to pet Virizion's head. Virizion enjoyed it very much, that he started to nudge her neck. He gently started to nibble her naple (back of the neck).

"Ahhh…Virizion…that feels good!"

"Oh! My lady, let me…pleasure you."

Virizion then stuck out his tongue, and began to lick her naple as the sweat started to drip. White enjoyed it very much, she moaned softly.

"Ahhhh! Yes."

Virizion continued for a good 15 minutes.

"Ahhh! Oh Virizion! Allow me!"

White took her right hand and started to rub the Pokemon's underbelly.

"White…what on earth…."

Virizion became silent as she made her way to his groin. As she palpated the area, she could feel Virizion's muscles tighten and flex. Such strong and flexible muscles Virizion had.

"Ahhh…I'm getting wet all over!"

"White…I can't…believe a human…would do this…"

Virizion stood still and silent, the sensation of White's hand, gently massaging his groin. Virizion began to arch his back in pleasure. Such a wonderful feeling he had. He snorted in ecstasy, releasing his pleasure into the air.

"Virizion…"

"White….please, pleasure yourself at will. I'm free for today"

"Ahhh…"

White then reached back further down his groin area, palpating every detail, until she reached his sheath. She then took her hand and attempted to retract his member from the protection of his membrane. It took a while because Virizion's sheath was a bit tight. She slowly massaged his sheath, until his member started to emerge.

"Ahhh…yes…there it is!"

With Virizion's fully retracted member, she began to take her tongue and gently lick the tip of it. Virizion felt the pleasure of her wet tongue, lubricating and massaging his tip. He began to tighten and flex his muscles once more. Virizion was positioned to thrust, and he started to do so slowly.

"Mmmm…yes…so sweet! More! Mmmm!"

White took out the full length and licked up and down, back and forth. Virizion started to get excited as he released his pre-ejaculate into White's mouth. White swallowed as the rest covered her face. That was only the beginning. Virizion was one his way to release his full load.

"White…in this matter…y-you have to continue."

"Mmm….ahhh…yes. Y-yes…I…ahhh…will."

White took his member and rubbed it on her chest. She continued licking whatever was left of his pre-ejaculate. She then deep-throated his member as far as possible. With such a sensation, Virizion started to thrust harder. White's throat was filled with Virizion's full length. She started to suck on his member very hard as she played with his sheath. Virizion began to thrust even harder than before.

"Y-yes…faster…faster.."

"O-ok…"

White underestimated the speed of Vririzion's agility for as a grass type, his speed was very intense. Virizion went a bit too fast, but luckily, white could take it at full throttle.

"Virizion…cum at me now! I'm ready….to receive…your …AH….seed!"

"Oh…White!"

With that, Virizion blasted White's face with an overload of his warm seed.

"Ahhh…mmmm…so good…so sweet!"

White attempted to swallow every last bit, but it was too much for her. So she swallowed what she could and let the rest splash all over her body. The warmth and sensation of his seed spilling on her chest made her moan in intense pleasure.

"Ahhhh…AH…..ahhhhhh…"

"White…release youself. Let yourself be heard. I want to please you even more."

With that, white took off all of her clothes, and assumed the position. Virizion licked her cunt with his elegant tongue, giving White a sense of pleasure before he entered her. White bore Virizion's weight as she felt his groin muscles tighten. His fully retracted member reached her hole.

"This will be quick…it won't hurt at all."

"Y-yes, please….ahhh…go in…AH… go in!"

With that being said, Virizion quickly thrusted at hyper speed. He was thrusting so fast, White felt like she was being dragged into another dimension. She moaned so loud that potentially anyone nearby could hear her.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

White let out screams and yodels as Virizion kept thrusting at ludacris speed. The intense heat and moisture of White's flower allowed full access for his member to go deep. Virizion's gonads slapped against her, giving her a sense of pleasure and security. She enjoyed it. The more his gonads slapped her rear, the louder she screamed.

"!"

With one last scream, Virizion came inside of her, filling her up with his lush warm seed. His member was pulsating intensely as he huffed and snorted in relief. He was glad to release his seed; holding it in would be like torture. Virizion then slowly stepped back and withdrew his member. It was still dangling from his sheath. White's entire body was nearly covered in Virizion's seed. She then sat up and rested for a bit. Virizion laid down and decided to rest until his member went back into his sheath.

"Oh…White…I think I did enough for a bit. It'll be a while before I can cum again…"

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know, but I won't be cumming for the next several hours. However, if you enjoy it so much, you can still play with my "sword" so to speak."

"Mmmm…yes!"

Virizion lay on his back, his member fully back in his sheath. White got on top and began to massage his member once more. Virizion snorted with pleasure and ease as she stroked his sheath. She then reached over to his gonads and began rub them ever so gently. Virizion enjoyed it so much that he sprayed her with the strong scent of urine. White didn't care at all; in fact, she wasn't bothered by the smell. She enjoyed it.

"Ahhh! That felt good!"

"Oh, sorry White…perhaps that's my way of…marking you as my own?"

"Mmmm…it's ok! I love wearing perfume!"

Afterward their wild session, it was time for White to go. But she couldn't go back to Cheren, looking wet and smelling like a wild Pokemon. Luckily, the bathrooms had showers and a soap dispenser. She took a good clean shower and washed her clothes as much as possible to get rid of the strong smell. Once she was through, she headed back to the picnic area.

"Hey White! You're back!"

"Yep! I'm here and ready to go back to Numeva Town!"

"Ok then…and…did you just take a shower?"

"Y-Yes. Of course! It was hot out and I got really smelly, and I started to smell…"

"Ok, ok, I get it now. I girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

"Yeah…"

"So, are you ready to go back home?"

"Yep, let's go back!"

"Ok White. I'll drive this time."

White and Cheren called their pokemon back into their pokeballs and they headed back to Numeva Town. When they got back home, White went to her room and sat down as she looked out the window.

"What a crazy thing to do…but..it sure felt right!"

White then turned on the Wii, and played a good game of tennis before being called down for supper.


End file.
